The Ultimate Betrayal
by Miranda.Mellark.Belikov
Summary: There's nothing Rose does better than revenge. With the help of none other than Adrian Ivashkov, Rose gets revenge on the two she thought would never hurt her.    *Has been adopted, look inside for further details: *
1. The Betrayal

**So, this is my first story EVER. I'm not really the writer type but I am going to give it a try. I am going to try to update as much as possible, well as long as at least someone likes my story:/ Well happy reading:)**

I had given everything up for them. How do they repay me back? By stabbing me in the back. All my life all I had every heard was _they come first._ You know what for once in my life I am going to come first and no one is going to stop me. I am Rosemarie Hathaway and this is my story.

I guess you could say I was lucky. I had everything every girl dreamed of. The perfect guy, amazing friends, and everything was working out for me. Ha! Boy was I wrong! It all started when I was pulled in to my "best friends" head while she was having a very intimate moment with some guy.

"Ugh harder," I, I mean she groaned. I had no idea what was going on all I knew was I had to get out of her head. That was until I realized who she was with. I cannot believe this. My own best friend would go behind my back and have sex with Dimitri! I gave up everything for her, and him. I broke someone out of prison, went on a suicidal mission to save his soul, and was held captive by him for God knows how long. This is how they pay me back. Revenge is a bitch as I always say, and boy is it going to be a bitch.

**Please tell me what you think****J and if you have any ideas or constructive criticism I will be happy to hear it. Thanks so much for reading and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. **


	2. Nothing better than Revenge

**NEXT CHAPTER BABY! I hope this doesn't totally blow, haha. I'm going to try and increase my chapter lengths once I get into the swing of things. Thanks to all who are reading my story****J**

**I do not own anything they all belong to the lovely Richelle Mead. I only own the plot, which in this case; came from brain. ENJOY**

I have been sitting in my room thinking about what I could do to make them both feel the pain they have caused me. I was deep in thought, what could I do? Then a plan hit me. But I couldn't do this alone. I need help from none other than, Adrian Ivashkov.

I know he is still very upset with me after everything that happened between us. I choose Dimitri over him, though I wish I hadn't. Adrian was such a sweet guy, but I didn't love him the way I loved Dimitri. _Stop thinking about him, I scolded myself in my head!_

I made my way across Court to his room. Trying to keep my thoughts off _Him._ I stood in front of his door for at least 5 minutes, not knowing if he would help me or not. Finally gathering up enough courage I knocked. I heard a loud bang come from inside and then the door opened slowly to reveal a very drunk Adrian.

"Adrian…" I began.

He cut me off, "Save it Rose, can't you see you have already done enough. Wow, I never expected that from him.

"LissaandDimitrislepttogether," I said all in one rush. By the look on his face you could tell that sobered him up real quick. What he did next really surprised me. He pulled me into a hug which I was definitely not expecting. I felt my unshed tear begin to build up into my eyes, and before I knew it I was sobbing into Adrian's shoulder. He pulled me into his room and we sat on his couch as comforted me. Once I had calmed down I had to tell him my plan.

"Thank you so much Adrian," I said to him.

"Anything for you Little Dhampir," he said with a smirk.

"Okay, so here's my plan of how to get back at the whore and the asshole," I said with a smirk. Boy, there is nothing better than revenge.

**There is chapter two. I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to possibly get up chapter 3 soon, possibly tomorrow if I get some inspiration from my readers **Hint, hint** haha. Thanks to all of my readers:D**


	3. The Plan

**Mwahahah chapter 3! Okay, so I'm going to update daily, and as you can see I have already done****J What can I say, I live an uneventful life. Okay so, I don't really feel like doing, I do not own blah blah, every chapter. So, this is going to be it for the rest of the story.**

**I do not own anything from Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does.**

"Okay, so here's the plan, were going to go on like nothing happened," Adrian just looked at me like I had just grown a second head. "What, I wasn't finished yet" I said in my defense.

"Well then continue, I really want to see the Cradle Robber cry," he replied with an evil glint in his eyes. Oh, how I have missed just being able to hangout with Adrian. With him everything seemed so normal and carefree.

"Were going to expose them both to the whole court," I yelled with anticipation. Oh, I hope he likes my idea. Ha, who am I kidding, he's going to love it. I think. We sat there in silence, well maybe my idea wasn't that good. Adrian jumped up from where he sat making me jump in return.

"Rose, I knew you were an evil genius but damn, that's the best idea ever," he replied with a huge smile.

"So, remember for now act like nothing is up. Do everything as you did before, they can't suspect a thing. I will inform you when we will expose them for the cheaters and liars they are," I replied with a smile just as big. This should be fun.

I stayed in Adrian's room for quite a long time. We stayed up talking and before I knew it we had both fallen asleep on his couch together. Once I woke up I realized that he has his arm around my waist. I somehow had to get out of his hold and get back to my own room before someone realized where I was. I silently slipped Adrian's arm off of me and went back to my room.

I tried going back to sleep, I had a few hours left before everyone would be waking up. I tried laying in my bed and just going back to sleep but I couldn't. I had way too much on my mind, so for the second time I cried myself to sleep.

~-~-~-The Next Day~-~-~-~

My alarm clock buzzed, I knew I had to wake up. But I felt like I hadn't slept in days. Eventually I got up and dressed for the long day ahead. Just wait till we reveal Princess Vaslissa and Guardian Belikov for who they truly are. All hell is going to break loose.

Today I was supposed to meet Lissa for lunch and Dimitri was supposed to tag along. This should be fun. Note the sarcasm. I headed to the café to see Lissa and Dimitri already sitting at a table. When I walked in Lissa looked up and gave me a big smile. _Act normal, act normal, _I kept chanting in my head.

"Hey Lis, Dimitri," I said with a big, fake grin plastered across my face,

"Hey," the whore replied. Through the bond I could feel excitement but I didn't know what for.

"Why so excited."

"Well the Queen is throwing a big ball," she began, I cut her off.

"She's what," I almost yelled. This was perfect. With tons of royal morio, it would be the perfect time to expose them.

**Oh, what's going to happen next? What will happen when Rose exposes them? Is there something more than friendship between Adrian and Rose? Reviews appreciatedJ**


	4. Throat clearing, Kissing &Jaw dropping

**Yeah buddy, chapter 4. Damn, I'm just rolling these chapters out(: I'll try to make this one extra long for all my dedicated readers! Read and Review as you normal do. Thanks3**

"Yeah, she is throwing this huge ball. Plus I'm allowed to bring one guest, and I want you to come," Lissa said. I don't know how much longer I can do this, her voice is annoying the hell out of me!

"Oh my God, this is going to be so much fun," _not._ The ball was in 3 days, so all I had to do was last 3 more days in this hell with these people. I can do it, I hope.

After we finished I headed back to my room, only to realize I was being followed. I wasn't exactly sure who it was, but right now I didn't care. I was already pissed off and this stalker wasn't help. Once I could hear that they were right behind me I turned around to punch them in the face. _Umph. _They landed right on their ass. That was until I realized who it was.

"Oh my God Adrian, I'm so sorry. I thought you were some pervert following me," just my luck of all the people I don't like and could have punched, I punch Adrian. You could see I had given him a black eye.

"Rose, relax all you did was ruin my perfectly gorgeous face," he replied with a smirk.

"I know and I'm sorry! Come on lets go get some ice for your eye." It was already beginning to swell. I cant believe I punched him. We walked over to the cafeteria to grab something cold. We walked into the kitchen.

"Hello," no reply. "Hmm I guess no ones here." I sat Adrian down at one of the tables and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of peas. I walked out and sat in front of Adrian. I held the bag on his eye, at first he began to protest but eventually he gave up and relaxed.

I was soon lost in my own thoughts, that was until Adrian cleared his throat and I realized how close we were. We sat there just staring into each others eyes.

"Adrian," I began but he cut me off my slamming his lips against mine. It was nothing like it was with _Him_, because it was better! His soft lips against mine. He ran his tongue along my lips asking for entrance, which I granted. Our tongues were soon in a battle for dominance. Before I knew it Adrian and I were in a hot make out session, that was until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see who was stupid enough to interrupt me, and of all people to be there it was Dimitri. He quickly pulled on his Guardian mask but not before I could see hurt and jealousy flash through his eyes. Good, now he can feel some of the pain I feel!

"What would you like Guardian Belikov," you could see he flinched at the use of his formal name. It took all I had to not outright laugh.

"I…uhhhhh… ummm the Princess wanted me to come and tell you that you guys are going dress shopping tomorrow. We will be leaving at 8 sharp." Then he just walked out and left. Great, I get to spend ALL day with them. This should be quite pleasant. I then remembered I wasn't alone.

"Adrian, we need to talk."

"I kinda had a feeling this was coming."

"Just… give me some time to think."

"Alright Rose, anything for you." He walked over to me kissed me on the forehead and left. Ugh, men! I headed back to my room and tried going to bed. But I couldn't. All I could think about was what happened in the cafeteria. He was all I could think about, his face, his smell, how sweet he was. It was then that I realized I might actually be falling for Adrian Ivashkov. I finally fell asleep dreaming of him

~-~-~-~- The Next Day~-~-~-~-

_Beep, Beep, Beep_. Damn that alarm clock! Oh, yay! I get to go dress shopping! I slowly crawl out of bed and get dress. I think I'm in a mood to give Dimitri a heart attack. I pulled my shortest pair of jean shorts and a halter top that made my (**AN-Sorry, I don't know to call them boobs or breasts. So, just insert which ever word into there.) **look even bigger. I let my long hair fall in waves down my back. For makeup I had smokey eyes and blood red lip stick. I cant wait to see his face.

I made my way over to the garage knowing I was late. As soon as I walked up Dimitri's jaw hit the floor.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Ha! This is going to be fun.

**Rate my story-**

**Ok- ***

**Good-****

**Great-*****

**Amazing-******

**Phenomenal- *******

**Okay so I need some ideas of what Rose's and Lissa's dresses should look like. I'm not really the dress type so any ideas would be helpful. Plus I'll make sure to mention you in one of my author note thingys.(: Thanks for reading! I'm thinking of throwing in some more Rose &Adrian action. What do you guys think? Until chapter 5 adios(:**


	5. Chapter 5: The Mall

**So, I have put some deep thought into it and have realized that I am rushing a bit and could make this a lot better. I would like to thank kshadow and georgia for making me realize this. So, while deciding this, I have decided to add twist to this story, trust me, no one was going to expect this. Thanks for staying with me so far, even if in truth my story totally sucked:/ Now, on with chapter 5.**

**Alright, you guys can all shoot me. It's been more then a month, I feel terrible for keeping you all waiting this long *tear, tear*. But.. GUESS WHO'S BACK BITCHES! Chapter 5;)**

Score for Rose! This should be fun, I guess. I have really missed hanging out with Lissa. Wait what? This may not be as easy as I thought. I mean, we've been through so much together. Yeah, definitely harder than I thought.

"I… ugh… let's go," Dimitri finally stammered out. I walked through the garage and stopped dead in my tracks once I realized what car we were taking.

"A Mustang! Hell to the yeah." This was my dream car. The midnight blue Mustang stood out in contrast to the plain silver Volvo's. They have to let me drive! "Soooo… can I drive?"

"As if, I think we all value our lives," replied Christian. Wait, Christian. I didn't even know he was here. I really need to tell him what's going on. Maybe he will help with the revenge.

"How nice of you to join us Sparky. I was really missing your presence," I replied letting sarcasm drip off every word. All I got back in return was a glare.

"Let's just go," Lissa all but squeaked out. We all grumbled but none of the less got into the car. Dimitri was already in the drivers seat by the time I reached the car. I sent him the famous Hathaway glare but got into the passenger seat anyways.

We pulled slowly out of the garage and onto the main road, going much slower than I would have gone. I watched the scenery pass by us and before I knew it I had fallen asleep. I felt the sudden feelings of being pulled into a spirit dream. It was blurry at first but then everything righted itself and I found myself in a beautiful garden. Full of flowers, bushes, vines of every shape and size covering every inch of the garden. It was beautiful!

I looked down at myself to realize I had "changed" into a gorgeous blue sundress. It flowed down to my ankles but clung at all the right places. Well at least he didn't put me in a bikini I thought to myself.

"Adrian, come out I know you're here," I yelled out. Then I felt his warm arms encircle around my waist and pull me closer to him. I craned my neck around to get a better look at him. His hair in the usually messy way, his jade eyes sparkling, and his plump lips so soft and kissable. I wanted nothing more then to press my lips against his. Just remembering the electricity that went through my body every time we touched sent a chill down my spine. The only other person who can or use to do that to me was Dimitri. I think I might be in love with Adrian. I'm going to tell him.

I opened my mouth to speak, only to realize the dream was beginning to fade.

"We'll talk later Rose, I promise," Adrian said right before he was completely gone. I woke up to realize I was being shook. I opened my eyes slightly to see who was going to have to deal with the wrath of Rose Hathaway. Oh, it was just Lissa.

"Were here," she squeaked, again. Ugh, this is going to be a hell of a long day! I groaned but got out of the car and stretched. We headed towards the large mall. I don't even know what mall we were at, but it was fucking huge! Lissa and I took off running towards the malls doors. Dimitri didn't seem to care, I mean it was daytime.

Once we entered the mall Lissa dragged me from store to store trying on every dress in sight. Neither of us had found anything yet, until we walked into a little boutique called Mimi's place. (**AN: I don't know if that is a real place kind of just made it up on the spot ) **I was looking through the dresses when I heard Lissa yell from across the store. I walked over to her knowing she probably had about 50 million dresses for me to try on. But I was wrong she held up the most gorgeous dress I have ever layed eyes on.

It was a blood red dress and it was much longer than I was used to. It would hug every curve of mine and make me look amazing. Up the side was a slit which would show off my amazing legs. This was my dress! Lissa passed me a dress in my size and all but threw me into the dressing room. I tried it on and I looked amazing.

"I'm getting you that dress," Lissa yelled at me as soon as I took the dress off. She had also found a dress. It was a pale pink color and it came to about mid-thigh. She looked beautiful. Once we had bought everything we would need (shoes, jewelry) we headed over to the food court and met up with the boys who had also bought tuxes for the ball.

We had all decided to get Taco Bell while sitting there we were talking and laughing. It all seemed so… normal. God, I had really missed hanging out with Lissa and although I don't love Dimitri could I really ruin them. As I sat there and though about all of our memories, our past, everything I had with both of these people I realized I couldn't do it. But that doesn't mean they still aren't going to have to deal with me.

_Rose… Rose.. ROSE! _Someone was yelling at me, breaking me out of my thoughts. It was Dimitri. "Rose were getting ready to leave it's getting dark." I followed them through the crowds of people all trying to get out of the mall because it was closing soon. Once we had made it out, with a little help from my yelling and pushing. We checked to make sure everyone was with us and headed towards our car.

Dimitri had been smart enough to park in a well lit area. We walked out towards our car, but it was quiet. Too quiet. I felt them before I saw them. That felling in the pit of my stomach. I knew there was a lot. I had stopped dead in my tracks. They all turned around to look at me with questioning looks on their faces.

I murmered one word I knew would make the all understand, "Strigio."

**Woohoo! I am so awesome! So sorry for the long wait but I hope you guys thought it was worth it I will try to get chapter 6 up soon! I want your guys honest opinion on what you thought because it really helps me become a better writer! Guess what! My birthday is coming up, September 19****th****, I'M GOING TO BE 14! But anyways, review because it makes me happy(: Thank ya, until chapter 6. Toot-a-loo!**

**P.s. Why the hell does it smell like Ramen Noodles in my house:/**

**P.p.s Don't kill me for not letting Rose completely ruin Dimitri and Lissa. I promise you this story isn't going to get boring or anything I have a few twists up my sleeve;) So PLEASE don't leave just because I changed it. Thanks.**


	6. FML!

**Okay so you guys must all hate me, I'm honestly so sorry! Its crazy how busy I have been these past few weeks. And again I am really sorry. I promise now that volleyball is over I am going to start updating a whole lot more(: And thank you to everyone for all of the birthday wishes**

**Anywhooooooo, Chapter 6 my dearest readers.**

_Last Chapter: Let's go shopping! Yay, NOT! Maybe I shouldn't ruin them o_O Strigoi_

Fuck my life! This cannot be happening. Seriously god, or who ever is up there. Like really! You couldn't have made us run into hot male model's who were lost. I mean c'mon I can't have one good day!

I was brought out of my mental rant when one of the strigoi spoke, "Just give us the Princess and you can all die quickly." I take it he's the leader, and me being Rose Hathaway had to give a smart ass remark.

"Ha, you have fun with that buddy," I chocked out while trying to hold in my laugh. The leader was sending daggers at me. Well he's not my biggest fan.

"Rose," Dimitri warned. I knew I was pushing it, but I knew one thing for sure. I was a guardian and it was my job to ride this world of these pains in the ass. So I sure as hell wasn't going down without a fight. I made breif eye contact with Dimitri to let him know that I knew very well what I was doing.

The leader took one look at us four, made a swift nod of his head and the fight began. I didn't know exactally who I was fighting, but at the time it was irrelevant. My goal was to protect Lissa. She may have made the ultimate betrayal, but she was stil a morio and it was my job to protect her.

The first strigoi came at me, you could tell she was new, for her moments were sloppy. She tried using her speed as an advantage but when trying to bit my neck she left her chest wide open. She was down in an instant. One down, ten more to go.

I went from strigoi to strigoi, not even taking notice to what else what going on. Once I realized no more were coming at me I looked up to see the damage done. One.. Two… three. On and on I counted, that's when I realized there was only nine bodies. Unless I miss counted. No I couldn't have!

Lissa and Christian were huddled together next to our car, haunted looks on their faces. I looked around to make sure Dimitri was okay but I saw him no where. I looked over all of the faces on the ground, a sinking feeling hitting me. He cant be dead, he's a god! After I looked over all of the faces and realized none of them were his.

"Where is he," I asked. My back was turned for I didn't want them to see the tears running down my face. He may have hurt me, but he was my first love, my mentor.

"Heeerreee…," Lissa whimpered out. She handed me a white sheet of paper. I quicked unfolded it to read the neat handwriting. I read it over and over again, my heart dropping further and further each time. This can't be happening.

I feel to the ground, my knees smacking the pavement. But I just ignored the pain, none of it mattered anymore. Loud sobs racked my body as I cried. I had to get him back, no matter what I would get him back!

~*~*~*Back at the Academy~*~*~*~

As soon as we arrived back at the academy, thanks to some compulsion from Lissa, I ran as fast as I could back to my room. Shutting out the world so I could dround out my sorrows. This was all too much for me, first Mason and now I loose Dimitri too. Why does this world hate me so much.

There was only one person I would let into my room for the week I isolated myself in my room. Adrian came by everyday, convincing me to eat, holding my while I cried at night. I honestly do not know what I did to deserve him.

After a whole week of coaxing from Adrian, I finally got out of my room.

It felt great to train again, getting some fresh air in my lungs and socializing with other people.

I have grow to really like Adrian, and I think I might actually give him a chance. Hell, who I kidding, I actually love him. And I thought I would never say that again after what happened after Dimitri. But I finally realized, that Dimitri was really the one for me.

Adrian helped me realize, that even though Dimitri is a huge part of my life, so was Mason. And with some work you can eventually move on. But I'm not so sure I can just give up on Dimitri, though I never told Adrian this. Would risking my life be worth the risk of saving his. If I fail and do not kill Jared (**AN: Jared is the name of the leader strigoi from the mall who took Dimitri)** then there is no way they would let him live. So it's either leave him, and let him either die or become a strigoi or hunt him down.

Was I willing to risk everything to hunt him down. To ruin everything I had built up with Adrian so far? It's not so much if I was willing to, because of course I would, we promised each other. But the real question was, could I?

**Well… what did you guy's think? Bad? Awesome? Totally epic? Haha I like the word epic. Epic, epic, epic, epic, epic… anywho. Sorry I'm not the fastest/ on time updater. With school, sport's and thinking out everything, it take's sometime! **

**Now thank ya to all my fabulous readers, I love you all. You guy's are what keeps me writing. So I want to thank you and give all of a you a **VIRTUAL HUG** (: How sweet haha. I am not sure when I will update, but I will try to get it out as soon as possible along with the other chapters! Thanks again!(:**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE!(: Oh and in the review tell me if you think Rose should just leave Dimitri or take the risk and go after him. I can't decide to PLEASE review and help(: thanks**


	7. I'm sorry guys! :P

*****ATTENTION: This story has officially been adopted. Go check out aj davis profile. Thanks again to everyone who read this. But check out aj davis profile and enjoy.(: ******

**Soooo, I would imagine you are all expecting a chapter. But I regret to inform you that I have well… given up on this story. I've been so busy and haven't had time to update. But not only that I have simply lost interest in my own story. When ever I go to type a new chapter my thoughts just become all jumbled and I just can't seem to put what I imagined this story to turn out like into words.**

**So, all in all I have decided to stop writing this story. But if anybody would like to "Adopt" it just PM me and that would be completely fine with me. Or if you would like to use my idea and just change things about it… also fine with me. I hope none of you are too upset, though I doubt many of you will read this after me not updating in almost (it might even be) a year. :P **

**If I ever come across another idea that I feel the need to write I will be sure that I put it out there and actually finish the story this time. But thank you all for sticking with me and giving me all the support and criticism that you did.**

** .Belikov/ Belikovforever / (what the normal world knows me as) Miranda.**


End file.
